La pluie n'entrave en rien la joie
by Kyuu-shade
Summary: ONESHOT. Il pleut sec a pays d'Otô, et Mokona en a marre de voir tout le monde démoralisé. Il est temps pour lui de montrer ce qu'il sait faire.


**La pluie n'entrave en rien la joie**

_ONESHOT. Il pleut sec au pays d'Otô, et Mokona en a marre de voir tout le monde démoralisé. Il est temps pour lui de montrer ce qu'il sait faire._

_La fic' se passe lorsque Shaolan et compagnie se trouvent au pays d'Otô._

_Ma première, soyez indulgents '_

_D'ailleurs elle n'a pas vraiment de but, mais c'était juste histoire de me faire la main huhu uu_

_Il est, je pense, évident que les personnages de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Ce matin là ce ne fut pas son éternelle bonne humeur mais un violent éclair qui réveilla Mokona. La petite créature, d'abord horrifiée par cette détonation qui venait de lui faire manquer un infarctus, se réfugia rapidement sous les draps du lit qu'il partageait avec Kurogané – enfin, disons plutôt qu'il avait décidé de s'incruster un peu, pensant que ce dernier avait besoin de compagnie. C'est tremblotant qu'il remarqua alors l'absence du ninja – ou samouraï ? Il n'avait jamais réussi à le déterminer – qui devait sûrement chasser les démons en compagnie du jeune Shaolan. Ces deux-là étaient fous d'aller chasser du monstre sous une pluie pareille. Enfin, la petite boule de poils esquissa un petit sourire. Ils n'allaient pas mettre longtemps à rentrer normalement, et il serait là pour les accueillir.

Notre jeune héros – si on peut le qualifier de la sorte – sauta donc hors du lit et se précipita comme une furie en direction de la porte de la chambre avant de descendre dans la pièce principale du café en dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Et on se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas tomber.

« Tiens, revoilà l'autre petit machin… »

Mokona se figea sur place en entendant la voix rauque de l'homme qui le dévisageait avec un air absent. Endormi ? Cependant, ne se laissant pas clouer sur place par la surprise, il réagit au quart de tour et plongea littéralement sur Kurogané qui manqua de basculer en arrière sous 'effet de la surprise. Car oui, les matins étaient bien difficiles pour le ninja. Samouraï ?

« KUROOOO-CHAN !!!!

- Mffff grmff…

Kurogané se dépêcha d'ôter la petite créature de son visage sans quoi il risquait de mourir prématurément à cause d'une petite asphyxie. La tenant fermement loin de lui, il dit d'un ton rageur :

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT AU MOINS UNE CENTAINE DE FOIS DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA !!!

- Mokona croyait que tu chassais avec monsieur Shaolan ?

Le grand brun afficha un air des plus blasés et laissa tomber son otage au sol.

- Tu as vraiment le don pour changer de sujet de conversation…

Et sur ces paroles il attrapa une tasse de café qui se trouvait à côté de lui et en avala une grande gorgée. Et le silence qui venait de s'installer ne dura pas longtemps.

- Hyuuu, enfin réveillé, Mokona ? C'est rare de te voir levé aussi tard !!!

Le petit être jaunâtre se retourna et, son habituel sourire radieux collé au visage, sauta sur le jeune homme blond qui semblait sortir de ce qui servait de cuisine au café.

- FYYE. Mokona a été réveillé par l'orage !!! Mokona a eu très peur et se demandait ce que c'était !!!

- Eh bien eh bien, tu vois bien, ce n'était qu'un éclair.

Grognement sarcastique accompagné d'un soupir désespéré non loin de là.

- Alors, Kuro-toutou ? On chasse pas le démon aujourd'hui ?

- Nah. Pas assez beau. ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA.

En voyant les deux compères se disputer comme à leur habitude Mokona ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Puis soudain il remarqua que quelqu'un manquait.

- Diiis, Fye, ils sont où Shaolan et Sakura ?

L'intéressé, après avoir habilement esquivé un coup venu d'on ne sait où – enfin… - se tourna vers son interlocuteur, l'air surpris par cette question.

- En haut. La princesse ne semble pas aimer la pluie, enfin, elle déprime quoi. Et donc Shaolan suit la tendance et reste avec elle. Heureusement que je vous ai toi et Kuro-toutou pour me tenir compagnie.

Sur ce il se hâta de retourner dans la cuisine, laissant Mokona seul avec Kurogané qui lui non plus ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

- Kuro-chan ?

- Koâââ ? Et c'est Kurogané !!!

- Pourquoi t'es triste ?

L'air légèrement surpris, le brun se retourna vers la petite boule jaune.

- Triste, moi ? Et en quel honneur, boule de poils ?

- Mokona sait quand les gens sont tristes.

Et il s 'empressa d'ajouter d'un air plus que fier :

- C'est l'une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona !!!

- Je suis pas triste. C'est juste que ce temps me fout le moral à zéro.

- Pourquoi ? »

Pas de réponse. Le taciturne Kurogané avait posé sa tasse à présent vide et s'en était allé. Sans doute monté dans sa chambre. Quel impoli celui-là. Enfin, pour une fois, Mokona décida de ne pas le suivre et d'aller voir ce que faisait Fye. Le seul qui ne semblait pas abattu par la pluie qui tombait dehors. Et ça semblait raté. Car lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce ce fut un mage on ne peut plus mélancolique et déprimé qu'il trouva, et non le blondinet joyeux bien qu'un brin mystérieux qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Celui-ci se retourna.

« Eh bien Mokona, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'embêtes pas Kuro-toutou ?

- Nan, Kurogané est aussi triste à cause de la pluie. Et apparemment Fye aussi.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se baissa vers son ami.

- Ben, la pluie, c'est pas joyeux…

- Mais Mokona ne voit pas de raison !

- Quand il fait beau on peut aller dehors, on peut jouer, et les clients viennent. Ce qui n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas ?

C'était tout Mokona ça. Lui qui était si jovial et ce quelles que soient les circonstances ne pouvait pas comprendre. Qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige, peu lui importait.

- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se mouiller. »

Déçue, la petite boule de poils tourna les talons, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'arranger la situation. Il était temps de faire appel à l'une de ses 108 techniques secrètes… Encore une.

* * *

Il était à présent 16 h – ou du moins une heure avoisinant les 16 heures – et Mokona était introuvable. Le premier à le faire remarquer fut Kurogané, qui s'étonnait de ne pas le voir s'affairer à nettoyer le bar – ce qu'il adorait faire en temps normal. Fye avait suggéré de le chercher, et tout le monde s'était mis en quête de retrouver leur petite boule de poils préférée. Sakura et Shaolan devaient mener les recherches ensemble, de crainte que la princesse ne s'endorme au détour d'une rue. Fye et Kurogané – qui n'était vraiment pas motivé à l'idée de devoir chercher ce petit truc sous la flotte – partiraient chacun de leur côté. Les recherches commencèrent, longues, pénibles et vaines. Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le « Cat's Eye », tous rentrés bredouilles et épuisés. 

« Personne ne l'a trouvé ? interrogea la princesse Sakura.

- Nah, répondit Kurogané sur un ton totalement désintéressé.

- Je me demande où il peut bien être passé… songea Fye.

Soudain le jeune Shaolan eut « un déclic ».

- Hey mais attendez !!!

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Il ne doit pas être bien loin !!!

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, gamin ?

- C'est simple, monsieur Kurogané. Je comprends ce que vous dites et inversement.

Bingo, Jackpot, Black Jack. Personne n'y avait pensé. Mais c'était vrai que le petit Mokona servait de « borne traductrice » à toute la compagnie, leur permettant de comprendre leurs langages respectifs.

- Dans ce cas, on a qu'à regarder dans le café, suggéra Sakura.

- Bonne idée. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et tout ce beau petit monde pénètre dans le café, fermement décidé à le retrouver.

« C'est étrange, la lumière est éteinte…

- En effet, oui !!!

- C'est pas très rassurant… Un oni ?

- Raaah, laissez-moi faire, je vais vous l'allumer votre lumière.

- Aïeuh, Kuro-toutou, c'était moi ça !!!

- LA FERME, FYE. Et dégage de là.

- Monsieur Shaolan, où êtes-vous ?

- Tu es méchant Kuroo-chan !!

- Ici, princesse.

- Hey c'était quoi ça ?

- J'en sais rien, de quoi ?

- J'y vois rien !!

- Fait chier !!

- Tu es grossier Kuro-chan !!

- La ferme, Mokona !!

Silence soudain.

- Mokona ?

Pas de réponse.

- C'était bien sa voix non ?

- Je crois, oui !

- Vous êtes minables les gars. Petit toutou, tu me déçois.

- Hein ? Ryuuho ?

- Arrête un peu de les charrier, nous aussi on y voit rien !

- Soma ?

- En effet oui.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que ?

C'est alors que la lumière se ralluma brusquement. L'intérieur fut brusquement illuminé, et tous durent plisser les yeux, éblouis. Une fois que tout le monde se fut accoutumé à la luminosité ambiante, l'émerveillement fut à son comble.

Des guirlandes de partout, électriques ou non. Plein de décorations, un énorme banquet, et nombre de bouteilles disposées sur le bar. C'était magnifique. Et tous étaient là. Ryuuho, Soma, Yuzuriha et Inuki, Kusanagi, et même Caldina et Oruha.

Et enfin Mokona, perché au bout d'une guirlande qui les regardait en souriant.

« C'est l'une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona ! La grande fête !!

D'abord surpris, les membres de la troupe finirent par sourire. Même Kurogané, enfin…

- C'ETAIT LA QUE T'ETAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT, ET TU NOUS A FAIT COURIR AUX QUATRE COINS DE LA VILLE SOUS LA FLOTTE POUR TE RETROUVER ?!

Le ninja s'était précipité sur Mokona qui s'enfuyait en riant. De son côté, Shaolan s'était approché de Ryuuho.

- Mais… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? demanda-t-il.

- Ben, le petit machin jaune nous a informé de la situation et on est venus.

- Quelle situation ?

- Votre grosse déprime.

Hein ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'organisateur de la fête lui sautait dessus, esquivant pour la énième vois une tentative de Kurogané qui à la place rentra dans le jeune homme.

De son côté Fye s'était mis en tête de draguer Oruha, et Sakura restait bouche bée à admirer les décorations. Ca, c'était une belle surprise. Vraiment.

L'on est toujours triste quand vient la pluie, et pourtant. Il n'y a aucune raison à cela, sans doute un préjugé quelconque adopté par tout le monde. Il existe cependant des êtres qui, eux, sont capables de voir au-delà des nuages gris qui couvrent le ciel, et qui savent que malgré cette épaisse couche grisâtre, le soleil continue de briller, inlassablement. Ces gens là se font de plus en plus rares, mais avec toute la bonne volonté dont ils sont capables de faire preuve, ils peuvent remonter le moral des autres. Ce la peut n'être pas grand chose, une petite visite, un cadeau, un coup de téléphone. Mais ne dit-on pas que c'est l'intention qui compte ?


End file.
